


Tired

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Ty Lee just had to pick 2020 as the year she moved away from her overwhelming family. She could hear their I told you so’s as she sat crying. Usually Ty Lee was very positive. Too positive, she had been told. But this year had not been kind- As soon as she struck out on her own a pandemic slammed her back down. She tried to stay upbeat, but then a hurricane had struck Republic City and it was easily the most terrifying experience of her life.She was tired of being alone.
Relationships: Sokka/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	Tired

Ty Lee crumpled to the door in front of her apartment.  _ Stupid Omega.  _ Her apartment key had apparently fallen off her key ring and now she was sagged against the door. She thumped her head back into the wall. 

She just had to pick 2020 as the year she moved away from her overwhelming family. She could hear their  _ I told you so’s  _ as she sat crying with her groceries around her on the floor. Usually Ty Lee was very positive.  _ Too positive _ , she had been told. But this year had not been kind- As soon as she struck out on her own a pandemic slammed her back down. She tried to stay upbeat, but then a hurricane had struck Republic City and it was easily the most terrifying experience of her life. 

She was tired of being alone. Her family had scoffed, _ omegas don’t just run off without a mate.  _ and even though Ty Lee thought of herself as a strong, independent omega, she was tired. She was tired of fighting people for food and toilet paper. She was just tired. 

Just once it would be nice if someone else waited two hours in line for gas. A lot of people were still running off generators from the storm and gas was now added to the list of items to fight over. It would just be nice, if for once she had someone, literally anyone to share the load with. 

Sokka stepped out of the stairwell and into the hallway. He inhaled and he instantly smelled omegan distress. He took inhibitors, but his sense of smell was too strong. He could see now that his neighbor was in a pile leaned up against her door surrounded by grocery bags. The omega looked up at him, a deer caught in the head lights. He smiled at her, “Forget your keys?”

She held up her key chain and he could barely hear her through her pink mask as she mumbled, “It fell off.” “Ah,” Sokka acknowledged. He was very experienced in the world of being locked out. He whipped his phone out and called Zuko, “Hey man, one of your tenants is locked out. Come open up.” He could hear Zuko’s irritation, “Sokka, I told you I’m busy. I thought Suki had your spare key?” Sokka gave Ty Lee a small smile, but then he remembered his mask was on and she couldn’t see it. Zuko continued to lecture him and Sokka finally responded, “Actually, it’s not me this time.”

Zuko’s tone immediately changed, “Oh, well Aang has the keys for the office, but I think he’s with Katara right now.” Sokka just answered, “Alright, well you might owe the tenant of 513 a new door frame.” Sokka hung up, effectively cutting off Zuko’s response. 

Sokka could easily kick the door in, but he could still smell the now muted smell of distress from the girl on the floor. He evaluated her long braid, “Hey, do you have two bobby pins by chance?” She reached up and pulled out two pins. He reached out his hand and took them from her. She finally stood up and out of the way. She folded her arms over her chest and watched as her neighbor crouched down. He pressed one bobby pin into the lock and down while he twisted the other one. Then she heard the distinct sound of her deadbolt click. 

Her eyes widened in concern as her neighbor broke into her apartment in a few minutes with minimal tools or damage. He could immediately sense her distress, “I’m sure that was a little alarming, but just tell the landlord you need an additional lock on your door. Oh, and one of those bar things that holds the door shut from the inside.”

Ty Lee only had the energy to answer, “Thanks.” He looked down at the bags on the floor, “Want help with these?” Ty Lee started loading up her arms, “Nah, that’s ok. You’ve helped a ton already.” He filled his hands anyway and stepped in enough to put them in her apartment. “Well, if you ever need anything just let me know.” He felt a little bit better as Ty Lee’s eyes crinkled from the small smile that was probably under her mask. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the hurt/comfort prompt for the 2021 ATLA rarepair pro shipping challenge. If you haven't gotten enough of my idiocy come be my fren on [tumblr](https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com)


End file.
